


Who are you?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Eudora gets a second chance to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Eudora woke in a white room with no windows nor doors





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful fic by Fierysky  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652189
> 
> Go and read if you are a Marvel/Natasha fan

Eudora woke in a white room with no windows nor doors. Just a large blank empty white room. Not empty. Two chairs and a table appeared in the middle. A door to the left. She closed her eyes as she sat up, tucking her chin underneath her bent knees.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

The door opened and closed. Eudora stood as a woman entered and sat, pointing for Eudora to join her at the table.

 

Coffee and tea appeared on the table. Eudora pinched her arm to see if this was a dream. The pain told her it was real. Part of her did not trust her eyes. Her heart telling her to listen, just a little.

 

“Eudora Patch, killed by two of my agents, I am sorry for that.”

 

Eudora’s hand went over the wound. Her fatal wound. Memories of that night crept into her memory. Finding Klaus, getting shot, a soft fleeting memories of someone cradling her face.

 

“Where am I?”

 

The lady smiled and waved her arms around the small white room as though her lack of verbal response gave Eudora an answer.

 

“Isn’t it obvious, you are in the void. A place where you can either move on or gain a second chance.”

 

Eudora sat up straight at the mention of the latter.

 

“Second chance?”

 

The lady nodded, noticing the change in Eudora’s stature.

 

“Yes, second chance at life, to be wherever you want to be, with whoever you want.”

 

Eudora opened her mouth but closed it just as fast.

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

The lady smiled.

 

“Smart and good with a shot, you are going to do fine.”

 

The lady stood and walked to the door, holding it open as though this was the catch, waiting for Eudora to answer.

 

“All you have to do is work for us for five years. Once those years are over, you are free to leave.”

 

Eudora stood and took a few steps towards the door, _life,_ her gut holding her back from getting there.

 

“Who’s us and who are you?”

 

“My name is The Handler and I work for an organisation called The Commission.”

 

“And they do what?”

 

“We fix time, make sure things go to a certain order. The rest you can learn on the job, if you are interested.”

 

Eudora nodded and followed the woman out of the room.

 

If this is her second chance of life, how bad could it be.


	2. The Umbrella Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora found herself back in her own time in front of a place she didn't think possible

Eudora sat outside The Handler’s office and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

She waited so long she swore a year had passed. Who knew? Maybe one did. In this place, time is not of the essences but rather something to occupy ones mind while they waited. She hated it. For a second chance of life, she really did waste it by waiting. She yawned at the door opened and she was called in.

 

_Finally._

Eudora entered, sat and once again, found herself waiting. This time, she sat, waiting for The Handler to finish her rundown of the delicate situation that Eudora will be facing. She didn’t care how delicate one situation could be, all she wanted was to finish her years of service and get back to life. To her job and friends and _no._ She would not allow her mind to think of _him_ , not yet.

 

“Understand?”

 

Eudora nodded, reaching for her standard gun, badge and the note. She hated the idea of having to kill but this was life v life. Something she would not take for granted again. Ever.

 

“Wait until you arrive to read the name, the less time you have to think, the better for all of us.”

 

Once again, she nodded and waited.

 

The Handler dismissed her rather fast and Eudora left, new issue briefcase in one hand and the note in the other. Who evers name is on this note, she is sorry.

 

She arrived in front of a place she never thought she would see again.

 

A shiver rippled down her spine.

 

_This is not good._

If she was here then her target was inside which means.

 

She breathed out.

 

_No. Could be coincidence._

Not likely. They never do coincidences.

 

She moved the briefcase to the side out of public sight and entered the building. Staring up at the three words that shadowed over this town for decades.

 

_The Umbrella Academy._

She knocked and smiled as someone answered.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Eudora nodded, not sure what to say.

 

“Is Diego in?”

 

The lady, she assumed Grace from Diego’s description all those years ago, nodded and gave her entrance. Eudora stared up at the interior in awe. This place was something that you wouldn’t be able to believe to exist yet it does.

 

“Diego is in the living room with his siblings.”

 

Eudora nodded and entered.

 

Three of them sat on a couch, two on the floor and Diego stood, with his back to her. A chance to leave if she needed. To whisk out of his life as quick as she entered.

 

“Diego.”

 

One nodded to her and he turned. His face paled at the sight. He must be remembering.

 

“Dora?’

 

Eudora smiled and waved, unable to speak.

 

“How?”  


“I was given a second chance.”

 

She gripped the piece of paper in her hand.

 

“How?”  


“Doesn’t matter, I am here now, that it all that counts okay? Nothing else.”

 

One of the others noticed the paper in her hand and scoffed.

 

“They will come for you.”

 

She looked to the child.

 

“Who will Five?”

 

_So that’s Five._

“The Commission, that’s who you work for.”

 

Diego turned back to her and took a step back.

 

“I did.”

 

“Did?”

 

“I don’t care whose name is on this paper, I can’t.”

 

Diego nodded and did one thing she never thought possible. He stepped forward and hugged her. The moment his arms wrapped around her, she crumbled against him. It had been long and tiring already and she couldn’t continue. Not anymore. Not when she got back to the time she wanted.

 

To her time.

 

To his time.

 

To their time.

 

The piece of paper floated to the ground, the name barely readable.

 

Still, they both knew the name on that paper.

 

_Diego Hargreeves._


	3. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora weighed up her two options as Diego sat next to her eating dinner

Dinner that night was tense and quiet. Quiet as all of them ate but tense as they all knew something would be coming. What it was, Eudora worried but the look on Diego’s face calmed her soul. Five, knowledgeable Five, told her there were two options. That lead to the quiet as Diego and Eudora weighed up the two options.

 

Stand and fight as Diego would once do.

 

Or take the briefcase and run. Far far away to a place and time of their choosing where they can be something that didn’t think they would have the chance to be, free and together.

 

Eudora whispered her answer to Diego first.

 

“Run?”

 

Diego looked at her and she knew, run was realistically their only option.

 

“Run.”

 

He linked their hands together as they finished their meal.

 

The siblings all ate and had a sombre look over their faces. They knew. Of course they did. Five had given them the option they needed to take if they wanted a chance to survive.

 

“Where?”

 

Diego shrugged.

 

“Anywhere.”

  
Anywhere sounded better than here or dead. Eudora had been the latter and Diego would be with her, they could take on any rogue agents coming after them.

 

“Anywhere.”

 

She nodded, breathing coming a little bit easier.

 

They finished up their meals as Grace came in with two bags and that damn briefcase.

 

Eudora looked at it and sighed. It would be tracked.

 

“That is why I will be taking you to your destination and coming back via dropping it off somewhere else.”

 

Eudora didn’t notice she spoke aloud. She must be nervous. It was the only time that ever happened.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Five nodded and Diego took their bags in one hand and her bag in the other. Five stood by them as Diego said his goodbyes to his family. A tear coming to all their eyes.

 

“Look after him.”

 

Klaus asked, almost pleading.

 

“I will.”

 

Eudora nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

“Ready?”

 

Five asked them and they turned to each other, answering him at the same time.

 

“Ready.”


End file.
